Living Inside Myself
by Applause2014
Summary: After All Stars, Duncan lives in a prison cell, thinking about the past mistakes he done. He wishes he can go back and change everything, but he can't. Requested by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.


**Another oneshot out of my head! This is for a friend of mime on here. It's not Dale Jr.88 nor The Prime Writer. It's for some one that loves Duncan and Gwen and has been very supportive of my stories. Who is it? You all have to guess but onwards with our story.**

**I do not own the Total Drama character Duncan and this oneshot is told in his point of view.**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, the only light coming from a small window on the top of a wall, too tall for a dude like me to reach. On top of having little light, the cell was damp and cold. I felt alone for no one, not even a single teen from that lame show has even seen me. I now wish that I had changed everything. Everything was my fault, why I ended up here and now having no one seeing me. I recalled all of the actions inside my head and thought about my actions.

It all started in World Tour. It all started when I quit in Egypt. I just didn't want to sing and so I just said screw it to the show and bailed. I traveled all over the worl. Going to Texas, Scotland, Siberia and even Rio before I ended in London. I saw a rock group that took me in and we held concerts in a building that once part of a complex that I believe was called Whitehall. I don't know if that was the name or what. Anywho, I was enjoying my freedom away from Total Drama when Gwen and Courtney kidnapped me and took me back to the plane. I attempted to leave again but Chef stopped me and I was put on the same team as Alejandro.

Courtney was glad to have me back for she vowed to hurt me again if I ever left her. As we hugged, I saw Gwen and winked to her. Nobody knew it at the time but me and Gwen had had an affair ever since Season One and I was shocked that our secret had not been reviled. After Courtney left, I walked for a while before entering in on Gwen's confession. I took her sunburnt hand and squeezed it. Well one thing led to another and we kissed. The kiss is what led to our affair to resume despite the fact that I was dating Courtney. Courtney was just nagging all the time and I just wanted someone who would just suck lip with me.

Little did I know was that Tyler saw me and Gwen kiss. He had a secret on him while we was on the way to Greece but I just could not put my finger on it. Greece turned out to be a nightmare for me. For I had to wrestle a bear and had to sing out my pain for Chef would not stop smacking my ass with a towel. God, did he hurt. At least I sung for Chris and made him happy. However, things came crashing down when Alejandro told Tyler to blurt out what was on his mind and Tyler confessed that he saw me and Gwen kissing. Courtney lost it. She called Gwen a traitor and everyone else on her team including Cody, who had a crush on her, shunned her. Courtney never forgave me and declared our relationship to over.

The rest of World Tour was basically me being damned for destroying a good friendship and Gwen being labeled the boyfriend stealer. We had to support Cody in the final three for Heather and Alejandro had worked together to get me voted out. Cody did managed to win the season but shunned both me and Gwen to our horror by giving away money and gave two shavings to Courtney for her suffering.

Soon, I forgot all about World Tour until I had to do a guest spot in Revenge of the Island. My favorite part of that episode was when I blew up the mountain that had Chris's face on it. I am surprised that Chef didn't kill me and was lucky enough to escape him and his wrath. I mean I had to deal with him for three seasons straight and that was a living hell with him.

I was called on to compete on All Stars. I had to go for I was bonded by my contract to do so. I was glad Gwen was on the same team as me for that meant we could keep up with our relationship. However, I started to think about Courtney again and I missed the old days of Total Drama, both all of us being happy. Unfortunately, Gwen didn't like it and broke it off with me, right in the same day that I was switched to the Hero's side and Courtney was switched to my former side. I became depressed for Gwen was my love but Courtney would not leave my head. To make matters worse, Mal came back and it renewed old wounds from my days in jail. Eventually, I became so desperate to get either Courtney or Gwen back that I done the most stupidest thing ever.

I so happen to had some TNT in my pockets and went to Chris's cottage. The door was unlocked and so I just let myself in. I was amazed at the sight of it. It was so grand and there was wood everywhere. That is when I got the daring idea of blowing up the cottage to impress Gwen and Courtney. I took everything flammable and started to pile it into one huge pile in the center of the cottage. I took grandfather clocks, art, books, furniture, clothes and piled onto one huge pile. I than took my sticks of TNT and scattered them all though out the cottage. I than took oil and poured it everywhere and in every room. I than took my lighter and set fire to all of the oil in the rooms. The fire quickly spread and I jumped through a huge window. I was safely a good distance away and saw the whole cottage explode. The noise was so loud and deafening that you can hear it all the way back on the island. I cheered as I stood near the rubble of what once was a element house.

I returned to the island and was quite relieved that Chris has me kicked me out of the game. I thought that I was going back to jail but Chris had signed papers that would send me to a real prison. I almost collapsed when I heard that I was to be in prison for at least two years for exploding up private property. As I walked away, I heard Courtney and Gwen laugh and said that my stunt was such a foolish way to try to get them back. My heart shattered when I heard that.

As soon as I was prison, I heard on how Gwen and Cameron hooked up and Courtney and Cody were still dating. I ached for the two girls that I loved were gone in my life and I would never get the chance to get them back.

I grew to prison life but felt lonely without anyone from Total Drama visiting me. Even my own parents shunned me for the cottage was the last straw and they kicked me out of their life. Looking back now, I wish I had changed everything and things could be different if I had only changed. I am living inside my own guilt, like as if I am actually living inside myself. I now regret all that dome and wished for a chance to re-do everything. Unfortunately, that chance will never come and so I must live with my guilt for the rest off my life.

* * *

**My hands are aching! That is a requested one shot for UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. I decided to take a risk on this one shot and do thoughts from the inside of Duncan's head without him even saying one single quote. This makes the third requested one shot done for my summer thing. You all have til July 30 to submit requests by PM or review. I got just 4 more one shots to write that have been requested. The next one will either be Cody and Dakota or Geoff and Bridgette.**

**You know the usual! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


End file.
